1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector, and in particular relates to a 3D projector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional 3D projectors, beam splitters are utilized as a light combining unit to combine light beams provided by two light sources of different time sequences. However, when the light beams are provided by the two light sources entering the conventional light combining unit, a half of the light energy of the light beams is reflected by the light combining unit, and the other half of the light energy of the light beams passes through the light combining unit. More than half of the light energy of the light beams is wasted by the conventional light combining unit.